He's Mine
by BlizzardDragon
Summary: A small sotry based off the song He's Mine by Rodney Atkins.  Seems like the perfect song to describe Gibbs and Tonys father/son relationship.  Hope you like it.


He's Mine

Author's Note: Thought of this little piece while I was listening to the song and I do hope that ya'll like it. I don't own NCIS or the song, which is by Rodney Atkins, please R&R, it's my first story in a long, long time.

Gibbs/Dinozzo Father/Son

* * *

><p>Jethro Gibbs looked up from his paper and beer when he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up into his driveway. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only five in the afternoon and he wasn't expecting Tony to be home until at least eight since it was a weekend. Rising to his feet, Gibbs made his way to the front door just as the people outside reached up to knock on the door.<p>

_Old man knocked on my front door_

_With my teenage boy and a couple more_

_From up the road_

_He had him by the collar_

_Said he caught him shootin' beer bottles_

_Down in the holler and smokin'_

_I said is that right_

_He said, they won't speak when spoken to_

_So which one here belongs to you_

_And I know one does_

_'Cause they all started runnin'_

_To your back forty_

_When they saw me comin' on my gator_

Giving his son a look as he gazed at each boy and saw how scared they were of the older man holding each of them by the back of their shirts and heaved a loud sigh before pointing to the tallest boy and giving the man a small smile.

"He's mine and I can take the other boys home, thank you for bringing them home safetly." Gibbs said as he ushered the three inside and made sure that Tony knew what he was in for once the others were safely home.

_I looked in them in the eyes_

_And I said, he's mine that one_

_Got a wild-hair side and handsome_

_There's no surprise what he's done_

_He's ever last bit of my old man's son_

_If you knew me then_

_There'd be no question in your mind_

_You know he's mine_

_Yeah he's_

Gibbs and his father Jackson sat in the bleachers and watched as Tony joke around with his teammates as they called out the names of the home team players. Knowing better than to hope that he wouldn't cause any trouble with the other team since their last meeting the year before when the star kicker was almost benched due to an injury caused by a much bigger boy from the opposing team.

_Friday night football games_

_I was livin' for the speakers_

_To call the name_

_On the back of number thirty-seven_

_Just one-forty-five_

_And five foot eleven_

_Maybe_

Tony wasn't the smallest player on the team but he was the scrappiest, loved to play rough and heaven help the person that he cared for. Gibbs rolled his eyes as multiple cheerleaders called out to his son and blew him kisses as the other players teased him. Listening to the other parents talking about how handsome he was becoming and about the roughest game last year when his son was forced from the game. Jackson grinned as the team scored yet another touchdown as the rival team scrambled to keep up.

_Limelight barely shined on him_

_But everyone still remembers when_

_He whooped up on that boy way bigger_

_For taking that cheap shot our little kicker_

_And they threw him out_

_Oh man, you sure, you sure hear me shout_

_I yelled he's mine that one_

_Got a wild-hair side and handsome_

_It's no surprise what he's done_

_He's ever last last bit of my old man's son_

_And I'll take the blame_

_And claim him every time_

_Yeah man, he's mine and he'll always be_

_The best thing that ever happened to me_

Looking back at all the times that he felt that Tony was going to drive him crazy with the wild antics and crazy stunts, Gibbs knew he wouldn't change any of it, if given the chance. His father always reminded him of his own experiences at that age and he hadn't been much different than Tony, except he didn't get caught as often. Sending up a prayer that he hadn't led his son down the wrong path in life and that he had made sure to teach him everything he could, Gibbs walked out the door to find his son waiting there with a small bag and the Marine recruiter beside the government car.

"Make sure you listen to your drill sergeant and try not to get into fight with your fellow recruits, I don't want a phone call telling me that you're being held back because of disciplinary reason."

"Don't worry dad, you know me, I always listen when it's really important and you've always stressed how much the Corp relies on teamwork." Tony said grinning at his exasperated father.

Laughing at the memory of all the stories Tony grew up listening to about his father's time serving in the Marine's had guided him down the road of the military and Gibbs really didn't know how he felt about that.

"Sir, it's time to go, plane is leaving in two hours and you have to check in first." The Marine recruiter announced as he stayed back to allow the duo time to say their first goodbyes of many.

"Remember, he's mine and you had better take good care of him." Gibbs stated giving the young man his best glare and was satisfied when he didn't flinch.

"Bye dad, see you in three months."

"Love you son, write often and be careful."

"Love you too dad."

_You can't turn it off like electricity_

_I will love him unconditionally_

_And I'll take the blame_

_And claim him every time_

_Yeah, y'all, he's mine_

_I thank God, he's mine_

* * *

><p>Note: Hope you liked it, I wrote it in about thirty minutes.<p> 


End file.
